


Ironing Board

by ChingKittyCat



Series: Nightmare's Cat [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: 4Kids Dub, Conversations, Domestic, Gen, Mundane, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: A wizard goes in for a massage, but his cat decides to annoy him during it.





	Ironing Board

eNeMeE laid flat on the gargantuan table set out for him. In the past, he used to have to do this in a hangar because that was the only place such a thing and activity would fit, but it's been like, a hundred years since then. He has his own room for this. It's very.. He doesn't know the word for it exactly, but it's a very exotic looking room. It's covered in polished wood and lit with dull lights that were very nice on his vision.

It smelled of various herbs he cared not for the names nor functions of, and it was a fair humidity too. 

He'd kept his hands near to his head, as they'd get in the way of the process otherwise. He'd yawned and smacked his lips a bit as he waited for his employees to start doing their jobs. This room always made him sleepy. Maybe it was because of the smell, making him drowsy and more relaxed. More manageable to deal with him if he was sleepy, even he knew that. He was less active when he wanted to go to sleep. Not that sleep brought him energy or anything, he was infinite in power and in ability nowadays. Sleeping was just a hobby of his.

"Get on with it, already." He'd commanded. He'd heard the furious skitters around the room as people went to their stations.

"Well, sir, what should we go over first."

CS had sat in a nice lounge chair on a platform near to the table, but not exactly connected. He'd brought a stack of papers with him too, like he always did. eNeMeE groaned and sunk his face into the pillow.

"I don't care.. You're so boring.." He'd said, muffled by the pillow.

"I know the CFO before me probably told you all about what you wanted to hear, but a real CFO needs to tell you what you need to hear, and what you need to hear is that you have to do things like talk to me about boring stuff."

CS nodded. eNeMeE groaned loudly into the pillow, not making any real dialogue other than the groan. The two sat in relative silence as CS shifted through his papers. The salesman turned in his chair to watch and see if the employees in the room were actually going to start doing something. And they were, they were just getting at it right as he'd turned around. 

It took multiple hundreds of employees, it was honestly a waste of money, but eNeMeE absolutely refused to shrink down below ten feet. It was a matter of ego, and eNeMeE had so much that he needed to be taller than everyone else in the room all the time, even when he was getting ironed.

As employees trekked across his magnificent cape, battery powered (or magic powered) irons in hand, CS turned his attention back to where it was actually needed. Some pink collars doing their jobs was nothing to stare at.

"Noddys have been selling especially well this quarter. Robot Pet sales are steady as always, so the toy department is going to try to fund for more Star Warrior detection technology as usual."

"I don't care about money.. Don't bother me unless it's important.."

"You should care, because it's what's paying for your massage, sir."

"Just be quiet, I don't care.. Go talk your dumb numbers with someone else.. Like Hellman.."

"Haltmann."

"That's what I said."

CS was quiet for a moment after eNeMeE's assertion. He'd shuffled through his papers, but he most certainly wasn't leaving until he could at least get some sort of productivity out of his boss. He needed to at least do it once a day, personal goal and all.

eNeMeE chuckled into the pillow, though he'd sounded strained. It wasn't as though he'd found something funny or thought of a joke. It must've been like an actual massage, CS figured, and eNeMeE's response to the equivalent of having his 'tense muscles' touched was odd laughter. He did try to compose himself somewhat, staying silent for a while before continuing to laugh.

CS did somewhat question how his boss could even feel such a thing, considering his cape wasn't.. Like.. A part of him. Was it? He disregarded the thought, it wasn't that important.

"Five planetary nations have declared war on us and two have sent space-bound missiles." 

CS read over the report as though he'd read a newspaper clipping about another political scandal he could care less about. eNeMeE didn't care either, and didn't respond at all. Too busy enjoying his ironing.

"There's a family of galactic warlords who want you over for dinner at some point, they're getting anxious." 

CS changed the topic. Still, he got nothing. Silence for a while on CS's part. eNeMeE hadn't nary a single care in the world for anything that CS said, or probably ever would say. But still, against impossible odds, he was going to press on anyways.

"We've found more artifacts on Shiver Star."

"Hawhuh." 

eNeMeE broke his chuckles for a second to sound confused, but he kept going shortly after. CS heard the interest, so he decided to continue.

"More ancient seeds, some fossils.. Fish fossils, but still fossils. You may be able to make another monster based off whatever the plant grows into, once we replicate it in the labs."

Cobgoblin was one such case of a thing happening like that. It wasn't the most popular monster in the catalog, but it was still there.

"That'll be fun. It'll be like the corn monster again." eNeMeE purred happily, stretching and relaxing his claws.

"We've also found some databases which may contain more information, like the others. So we'll be able to find out more about human culture and what not if things aren't corrupted or unusable."

"Little gremlin," eNeMeE began, "chances are all you're going to find on databases is dumb stuff like the stuff we have on the whatever."

"..The company forums?"

"Yeah."

"It still gives us sight into the culture."

A momentary pause.

"Did they find any more paintings?" eNeMeE questioned, forcing himself to not laugh.

"Yes, they found more paintings."

"I like those."

"Yes, but.. On a personal note, sir, why do you like Shiver Star things so much?"

"Humans were ugly, so I like the stuff they made."

"I thought you said you've never been to Shiver Star, how would you know they're ugly?"

"I just know. I have a radar for ugly, because I am ugly."

"Oh, sir, don't say that-"

"That's why I promoted you too, because you're ugly like me. I like being around ugly people."

If CS had eyelids he would've blinked from shock, but his jaw just simply hung open before closing. He knew he was picked for aesthetic reasons, but yeesh, that was a tad bit harsh. CS certainly didn't find himself ugly, much less being just as ugly as his boss was.

"How nice of you to say." CS hissed.

"I don't say I like people often, so that better not be sarcastic."

eNeMeE snapped back, but CS hardly found that 'compliment' worth taking. Instead, CS just decided he'd have to be the bigger person, like always. He'll never bring this up again and just store the insult in the back of his brain, where he'll keep it until he eventually dies.

"Shiver Star is the only place I can never go, and where there's still things to be explored.. And that's exciting too, I guess. But it's mostly the fact that humans are ugly that I like Shiver Star stuff so much."

"Ok, sir."

"I want to make another monster if the plant turns out to be something."

"Ok, sir."

"Have the paintings in soon."

"Ok, sir."

CS flipped through his papers. eNeMeE sounded like he was about to say something more, but then he quieted at the paper shuffling. Eventually, the whole room was silent aside from the wizard's chuckles and the hiss of the irons on the blanket. CS figured he wasn't going to get much else out of his boss, so he'd simply left without another word.


End file.
